


Definitely not a morning person

by tiffanytheweirdo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Lucy is definitely not a morning person. She just happens to be very grumpy when Alex and Maggie wakes her up. Contains swearing.





	Definitely not a morning person

It's six in the morning.  
It's six in the morning and Alex is getting ready for her morning run.  
Alex is getting ready for her morning run quietly, not wanting to wake her two beautiful girlfriends.  
Not wanting to wake them because they look so peaceful when they sleep.  
And because neither Lucy’s not a morning person, definitely not.  
When Alex returns from her run, Maggie's already up, wearing only a over-sized Stanford hoodie which is Alex's and making breakfast.  
"Morning babe," Alex presses a kiss onto the back of Maggie's neck when she passes behind her to get a bottle of water from the fridge.  
"Morning Al, why don't you go grab a shower and go wake Lucy up after that?" Maggie suggests softly.  
Alex doesn't answer but steal another quick kiss on the lips from Maggie before heading to the bathroom.  
"Lucy, it's time to wake up," Alex coos while nudging Lucy's side gently, hair still dump from the shower.  
No response, this is for sure. Waking Lucy up is never an easy job.  
"Lucy, baby" This time Alex says a little louder and shakes Lucy gently.  
"Go the fuck away!" Lucy groans while turning away from Alex and pulling the comforter up to cover her face.  
Alex sighs and decides to call for reinforcement.  
"Mags" Alex pokes her head out of their bedroom door and call into their open kitchen.  
Maggie can't help but smiles when she heard her girlfriend's slightly helpless tone and heads toward their bedroom.  
"Luce's not waking up?" Maggie walks into the room with a knowing smile on her face.  
"Nope" Alex says, emphasizing the "P" with a popping sound.  
Maggie crawls onto the other side of the bed and pokes Lucy's side gently.  
"Lucy" Alex says while also poking her side.  
Still no response.  
Rolling her eyes slightly, Alex shoots Maggie a look which says "I have no idea how to wake her".  
A few seconds of silence later.  
"Lucy Lane! Time to get up. Breakfast's ready!" Maggie says loudly, almost yelling, startling Lucy awake.  
"Danmit Sawyer! What the fuck?" Lucy scolds with sleep's still thick in her voice.  
"Come on Lucy, or else we're gonna run late," Alex says, taking both of Lucy's hand to make her remain in a sitting position.  
"I don't fucking care! How dare you to wake me up? You two are so fucking terrible!" Lucy shoots back grumpily, shoves away Alex's hands and storms into the bathroom.  
Alex and Maggie look at each other, smiling helplessly at Lucy's morning grumpiness, before heading back out to wait for her to join them at breakfast.  
A moment later, a freshened-up Lucy comes out of the bathroom, head bowed with embarrassment from the previous outburst.  
"Morning Luce," Maggie passes Lucy her cup of coffee while greeting her when she sits down at the table.  
"Morning" Accepting the coffee thankfully, Lucy murmurs, still avoiding to look at Alex and Maggie.  
"Have my Lucy Lane come back?" Alex teases, nudging Lucy with her shoulder.  
Lucy blushes hard, feeling really embarrassed.  
"I'm sorry for what I've said when you two try to wake me up earlier," Lucy finally looks up to face Alex and Maggie, a sheepish smile on her face.  
"It's okay babe, we know how you're definitely not a morning person," Maggie says, pressing a kiss on the back of Lucy's free hand.  
"Yes, you're just super grumpy when you wake up. We still love you," Alex supplies, also planted a kiss on Lucy's cheek.


End file.
